It's Zombie Time!
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: Yes..I am writing a zombie Hawaii Five-0 story. Summary: Danny and his team must survive flesh-eating zombies! Bad summary, yes. Bad story, quite possibly. Might be slash, not sure.
1. The Beginning

(Author's Note)

Not sure whether I should be ashamed of this or not..I was in the mood for writing something with zombies, and this came up. Plus, other people have been writing Hawaii Five-0 with zombies, so..I joined in.

This will be weird since I have no experience with zombies whatsoever, I mean, besides watching my brother's play Left 4 Dead. That's pretty much it. So, I'm sorry if this isn't up to par with your expectations of zombies. I will use Wikipedia. This is going to be cliché, just warning you.

I don't blame you if you hate it, by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, you would see me in it. I would be the slash obsessed stalker of Danny and Steve. That sounds so fun..

* * *

><p>Danny Williams stared at the green tinged skin of the man who was lurching toward him, arms stretched out, moans coming from the mouth. "What the hell?" he asked, beginning to back away.<p>

"Hey! Man, it's not Halloween yet! It's not even close! Move away now, please." The man ignored his request, still lurching toward him. Behind this person, more of these people were coming toward him.

He pulled his fire-arm from his holster and pointed it at the person. "Move back or I will shoot you in the head," he threatened. More moans came from the open mouth. This was starting to freak Danny out. He had only come to the grocery store for milk and binge ice cream! Instead, he came upon a group of weirdos dressed as rather convincing zombies.

He groaned for a moment, then turned his safety off. "One more step, man." The 'zombie' moved one more step, then several more. "Geez," Danny muttered to himself. He reached out for the man, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him close. The man's mouth opened in a wide grimace before moving toward Danny's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked, pulling his arm back. The man groaned again, bathing Danny with foul breath. Danny then noticed the blood stains on the man's clothes and the missing pieces of flesh on his arms.

Danny's mind whirred, trying to come up with a logical conclusion for this. The only thing his mind could come up with was, zombie apocalypse. "No freaking way," he breathed, before punching the zombie man in the face. The man had been way too close. The man's nose made a sickening crunch and he fell over. Danny watched him as he tried to get up, arms still outstretched. It was rather comical and the man reminded Danny of a turtle trying to get back on its feet.

Danny glanced up and noticed the group of zombies were moving closer. He decided it was a good time to be running away.

* * *

><p>When Danny got home, he sprinted up the stairs, opened his apartment door, and locked it behind him. He moved into his bedroom, grabbing a suitcase and filling it with things he deemed 'essential.' Toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, razor, shaving cream, and several other toiletries were tossed into the bag. Then he put several changes of clothes in.<p>

He headed into the kitchen, grabbing beer from the fridge, nonperishable cans of food, crackers and chips, and bottles of water. His eyes fell on the fridge door. There was a picture drawn by Grace, of the two of them. "Oh shit..Grace," he breathed, his heart beating more rapidly than before. He wanted to call Rachel right now, but decided that it was the time for packing things. When he was in the car he would call.

He finished packing things up before heading back to the bedroom. He reached under the bed coming back with a gun safe. He entered the combination and opened it, pulling out a shotgun and ammo. "How cliché," he murmured, pocketing the ammo.

He grabbed his suitcase, then darted to the front door. He opened it, poked his head out, figured it was safe, then ran down the stairs, being careful not to trip. He got to his car and unlocked it, stuffing his crap in the passenger seat. He looked around his apartment complex. It was so quiet.. as movies would put it, too quiet.

He got into his car, turning it on and driving out of the complex. He decided that he would go to the station and hope to find his team.


	2. The Chapter After the Beginning

(Author's Note)

Hope this chapter is satisfactory. Wrote it while extremely tired.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Left 4 Dead. If I did..well..there's no telling what would happen!

* * *

><p>On the way to the Five-0 headquarters, Danny pulled out his cell, dialing Rachel's number. "Hello, Danny," she answered on the first ring. "I was wondering when you would call."<p>

"Rachel," he said before continuing. "Is Grace okay?"

There was a pause, then a sigh. "Yes, she's alright. Just shaken. Do you have any idea what's going on? This whole thing is out of a horror movie," Rachel said.

"I know, Rachel. Can I talk to Grace real quick?"

There was a pause, some rustling in the background, then, "Hi Daddy."

"Hey, Monkey," Danny said happily. At least Grace was okay. "Don't be scared, alright? Daddy will take care of everything." At least, he hoped he could. Maybe this whole thing would blow over. Or something like Left 4 Dead could happen.

"I'm trying, Daddy. I'm trying to be strong," Grace reassured her father.

"Good girl, Monkey. Daddy's gotta go save the world now, alright? I'll call your mom later. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," Grace said before ending the call. Danny sighed as he pocketed the phone. He really hoped the rest of the world wasn't screwed up.

* * *

><p>When Danny got to the police station, he noticed that the parking lot was completely full. He parked out on the street, grabbed his bag and rifle before heading to the doors. He kicked them open, and came face to face with the barrel of a pistol. The cop behind the gun was pale and shaking, obviously scared out of his mind.<p>

Danny raised his eyebrow at the man. "I'm not a zombie. Don't freak out." He reached his hand out slowly, and pushed the barrel of the gun down. The cop nodded, and placed the gun back in the holster.

Danny looked around, noticing the various other cops and civilians sitting around the room. He walked past them all, moving toward where he hoped his team would be. He passed offices full of crying people. He passed silent children, staring at the walls, eyes betraying the horrors they had seen.

Danny realized that not all zombies were morons like the ones he had come across. They actually did eat human flesh, he guessed. He didn't actually know that much about zombies. He would have to start watching zombie movies. Or he could just play Left 4 Dead, one of Steve's favorite games.

The door to Steve's office was closed, so he knocked, then opened it. Steve was sitting in his extremely comfortable looking chair, his eyes closed. Danny knew he wasn't sleeping, just thinking.

"Hey, Steve," Danny said quietly, dumping his bag on the couch in the room. He held his shotgun for a moment, then put it down.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny. "Hey. Glad to see you're safe." He closed his eyes again.

"Asshole," Danny muttered loudly enough for Steve to hear him.

The eyes opened again. "Why? Because I didn't come check on you?" Steve asked, watching his partner, voice betraying some amusement at Danny's irritation. "You're a big boy, I thought you could handle some brainless zombies."

Danny scoffed. "You could have at least called me about it. I had no idea what the hell was going on."

"Uh..yeah. Sorry 'bout that. We were trying to calm down people who got the shit scared out of them," Steve replied bluntly.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. I'm sure things here were crazy as hell. You've seen the zombies?" Danny sat down on the couch, watching Steve.

Steve shook his head. "Not yet. I'm sure you have. They seem to be concentrated in that area."

"And you couldn't even send a squad car to check on me?" Danny asked, still annoyed with the blasé man.

"Sorry, Danny. We were trying to pick up civilians. Kono and Chin are still out checking on people," Steve said, his voice betraying his worry.

"You've informed the governor?"

"Yeah. She's on her way here." Steve sighed. "Danny...I'm freaked. The stuff that's happening? It's insane."

Danny laughed. "I know, I know. At least people are relatively safe."

Steve nodded. "Yeah..I guess."


End file.
